The Compass
by nms563
Summary: Amane; 22 years old, jobless, and rich. She possesses a strange ability that L needs for his investigation. She's invited in by her father's good friend, Watari. She must get to know Light while struggling to get along with L. OCxL maybe some OCxLight


"My name is Takeda Sakura, no relation to Sakura television."

I shook hands with a crooked bodied man with a ghostly complexion. He had a freshly washed, knotted mane and his eyes were shaded. I wasn't sure if that was due to poor lighting. I thought him odd.

"You're dead." He murmured behind thin lips.

I felt as if I were speaking to a living corpse. A zombie. My skin crawled. I strongly desired a hot shower with an obscene amount of soap. I wanted to respond with a curt reply. Something like, "No, I believe I'm alive and well." But that was of course indecent to say to such a prestigious man.

"I don't understand." I responded as lightly as my will would allow.

"Kira only requires a name to kill."

"Yes and Takeda Sakura isn't my real name." I responded dryly.

"What is your real name?"

A crazed smile tugged at his lips. He was teasing me. This was really a renowned detective? A modern genius? I already looked forward to the end of this expectedly long day. I wanted to crawl into bed with a cold glass of wine and a good book. But ofcourse I couldn't live off my mother's fortune forever. Making a name for myself was my purpose in life. No psychotic, sleep deprived detective would ruin that.

"Takeda Sakura of course." I responded.

He introduced me to the others. They seemed serious about their position. It was a shame the brains behind the operation was childish. Suddenly Watari entered the room. Everyone greeted him formally. I ran up to him and threw my arms around his shoulders. I planted a kiss on his cheek as everyone watched in surprise.

"Watari-sama! It's wonderful to see you again!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled and peeled away from my embrace with care.

"My dear girl, how you've grown." He smiled.

"How you've aged!" I said a bit too bluntly, feeling embarrassed for a moment.

He smiled and said,

"How is your father? Is he well?"

"Yes, he's doing great. His business has really become profitable." I beamed.

"I'm glad. We will talk more later; I am interrupting your work. Would you like any tea?"

"No thank you, you don't have to fix me anything." I said.

"Could you get everyone a glass of milk and cookies?" L asked casually.

"Yes, of course sir." He said before escaping the room.

My stomach dropped in fury. Watari was made a servant? I couldn't even glance at L with how utterly disgusted I was with him. So I toyed with my sleeve as he addressed everyone.

"As you all know, Kira has made quite a mark in Japan. He is likely a student, given the hours he chooses to kill." L said in a nonchalant tone.

He proceeded to finger at his lip as he spoke. I glanced over at the other's expressions. They looked engaged in his words. Was I the only one annoyed by his unnecessary actions? I met eyes with Chief Yagami who gave me an understanding nod. Had they grown used to him? I ignored social intervention and continued to listen. He went on about his findings, half of which I doubted before he explained in explicit detail. _Fascinating!_ I thought to myself. After a couple hours of catching me up I assumed, with further discoveries to keep the audience on their toes, he explained to us what he planned on doing to narrow the suspects down. Only a few students had access to police record, so he wanted to bug each individual home. One of which was Chief Yagami's son.He slammed his hands down on the coffee table and objected L's idea. L looked a bit taken aback but gathered himself and explained coolly to the chief that it was merely an experiment that could possibly prove nothing.

"I'm not accusing your son, I'm just trying all of my options." He said smoothly.

We all looked at the chief who struggled with the proposition. He ultimately agreed. When the day reached night we all said our goodbye's and headed out. I stayed to have a word with Watari.

"Ryuzaki, do you know where I can find Watari?" I asked the man bent in his chair, engaged in his computer.

He listed his finger in the air and pointed towards the door.

"In his head-quarters."

"Where is that exactly?" I asked.

"I can't tell you. Only I know that."

He rolled his eyes up to look at me. I controlled my annoyance with a thin smile. He rose to his feet and approached me. I stepped back and narrowed my eyes in confusion. He swiftly passed my side to plop sugar cubes in his coffee.

"With all due respect, I've known Watari for a very long time." I said.

"Ah." He said after a few prolonged seconds.

He walked back over to his chair and sat cross-legged, this time staring up at me.

"Aren't you going to call him or something?" I asked.

He took another sip and looked back up at me.

"I already did."

Seconds later Watari unlocked and stepped inside the apartment.

"You rang, sir?"

"Thank you very much for coming, my business is not with you this time." L said, nodding his head towards me.

"Oh, lovely to see you're still here. Come, let me drive you home. It's far too late for a woman to be walking home by herself." He touched my shoulder lightly and motioned me out.

I shook my head and laughed.

"These streets are far more safe than Osaka. Don't trouble yourself." I refused nicely.

I saw L turn away in his chair, dismissing himself from the conversation.

"I just wanted to…" I paused and glanced at L, then back at Watari.

"Have a personal chat with you."

He nodded knowingly.

"Of course Sakura."

I followed him outside the room. He closed the door behind him and faced me. A grin broke free on my face.

"It's been so long!" was all I could muster.

He chuckled.

"Thank you very much for inviting me into this operation. I'm grateful." I bowed respectfully.

"It was no trouble. You are necessary in this investigation Sakura."

"It seems as though you are all perfectly capable without me."

"We need your abilities." He said in a hushed tone.

I looked up at him in surprise.

"But…" I trailed off due to his stern expression.

He was being serious.

"I'm not comfortable telling others about it." I said quietly.

"Why?"

"I don't like Ryuzaki. Who is he to order you around like that? And why is he so strange? He teased me when I barely knew him!" I complained.

He laughed and rested a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Ryuzaki is a character. But he takes his work seriously despite his antics. Give him a chance, don't be stubborn like your mother." He winked.

"That was cruel. I'm nothing like that woman." I smirked.

"He is my son and you are my best friend's daughter. Learn from one another. Embrace him as he does you."

"Your son? I knew you had one but I didn't know it was him."

I was shocked. How could Watari produce such a remarkably strange man?

"Promise me you will learn to understand Ryuzaki."

I shifted uncomfortably.

"It seems I have no choice."

He chuckled and we embraced before departing. I forgot my keys and jogged back to L's apartment and knocked. He opened immediately with keys in his palm. The playfulness from before had vanished from his eyes. It was replaced with a cold look. I took my keys from his hand and thanked him, then went home. Initially I planned to enjoy my evening but instead I crawled into bed and welcomed a night of many dreams.


End file.
